Froakie and Fennekin, A collection of Oneshots!
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: Just a little idea for practice made out of a thought, I really haven't seen nothing out there for the pairing yet so I thought it would be a good idea to practice cute romantic stuff along the lines of that pairing. there maybe some out of characterness here and there, but I'm still trying to get back to my former way of writing. Insectivoreshipping for the win!
1. Drabble 1: Tail Pampering

_**Hey guys, still practicing my writing here, before I write any "major stories" again, or continue the 5 million others that I have never finished. So I decided (as for practice) to do a collection of dabbles for a new starter pokemon pairing that, I really love, and I really wish that there were more fan fictions written about them. And that pairing is Insectivoreshipping. And if you don't know what pairing I'm talking about it's Froakie/Fennekin (more specifically Ash's froakie and Serena's fennekin. there's already been cute small moments between those two pokemon, so I really couldn't resist.) **_

_**So I hope you guys like this... little drabble collection thing. I'm just practicing writing characters within... "character"... and other writing styles and other things like that. So I hope you guys like it! Until the next time I write something!**_

* * *

**_Tail Pampering_**

Froakie watched Fennekin from afar. He saw that she was struggling with her tail again, it looks like she messed up her tail again. He didn't want to ask though, it

would make him sound too nosy, and it would definitely creep his friend out. He sighed as he walked away from the bush he was standing behind and approached her.

"Hey Fennekin, you need any help?"

His voice startled her for a moment, she then tried to relax and speak up. "Uh.. hey Froakie..." Fennekin said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I don't think I need help, unless you want me to then I guess you can... I mean... it's totally up to you." she sighed as she wagged her tail, trying to grab his attention a little. "Do you... want to?"

Froakie smiled, ripping off some of his 'frubble' and walking over to her. "Anything for a friend." He sat down behind her, and began to cleanse her tail.

Fennekin giggled, she forgot how much it tickled when he did it the first time in the bamboo forest. She wagged her tail, giggling.

Froakie stopped for a moment, shooting a glare at her. "Fennekin..."

Fennekin tried to stop giggling, "Sorry Froakie." she said resting her tail once more. "but can you go... a bit slower so it... won't tickle? Please?"

Froakie nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll go a bit slower, as long as you stop wagging your tail like that."

Fennekin smiled and giggled before he continued. His gentle, slow strokes on her fluffy, soft tail soothed her from the problems she was having with it earlier. She

sighed and rested her eyes, letting the feeling of calmness wash over her. But the sweet gentle bliss she felt was quickly cut short when she noticed something

rather... odd.

She noticed that he was leaning towards her slightly, and he was getting closer to her ever so slowly. "Uhm..." she slilently muttered out, she felt her cheeks heat

up, hotter than her normal body temperature. "F-froakie?"

No response.

_'wow, he must be that focused.'_ she thought, placing a paw on her 'chest' the heat in her cheeks worsening. she sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to relax once

more. 'I guess there's no point in trying to stop him now, he'll just ignore me.'

* * *

Froakie began to twirl his fingers through Fennekins tail. Sure, he was done with cleaning her tail, but her tail was so silky and soft now, he couldn't fight the

temptaion. _'Oh what am I doing.'_ he thought his cheeks flushed with a light pink color. _'Doing this might creep her out... maybe I should stop."_

But before he could stop he noticed that one of Fennekins paws tapping the ground with pleasure. She was actually enjoying this?

Froakie sighed. _'well... maybe I should continue doing this, if it makes her happy.'_

He ran his fingers through her tail. slowly, but gently twirling it around his fingers. He scooched closer to her so her tail would tickle his leg, he never knew why,

but he enjoyed the sensation of her soft delicate fur brushing up against his awkward, slimy skin. Even the thought of it just made him feel... happy. He smiled and

giggled as he felt Fennekins tail twitch, tickling his leg.

Without thinking, he rested his head on the back of her head, and continued to twirl Fennekins tail fur between his fingers.

* * *

Fennekins eyes snapped open as soon as she felt his head brush up on the back of her head, sending a jolt up her spine.

"U-Uhm froakie?" she stuttered out, her cheeks a rosy red color.

Froakie stopped what he was doing, and stood up taking a few steps back before falling back down. "I... I'm sorry..." he said rubbing the back of his head. "It's

Just... I thought that..." He sighed, looking down at his feet attempting to hide his very clear blush. "Nevermind."

Fennekin tilted her head to the side. "Nevermind?"

Froakie stood up and brushed his legs off, attempting to get rid of any dirt that might have gotten on his legs. "Ahm... we should head back to camp..." he said, trying

to keep calm. "Ash, Pikachu, Serena and the others might be wondering where we are." He began heading back to the camp, but stopped and turned around, seeing if

Fennekin would come with him. "Well, are you coming or..."

Fennekin sat there for a moment, lost in her thoughts. "oh!" she suddenly stood up. "I'm coming!" she trotted over next to Froakie so they can walk back to camp. But

her thoughts still stuck.

One of which, was that she never told Froakie to stop rubbing her tail.


	2. Drabble 2: First aid

_**This is just a super short one shot I wrote a while back, but never got to post. So enjoy!**_

* * *

**_First aid_**

As gently as he possibly could, he scooped her off the grassy ground, carrying her back to the battle grounds where their trainers were wating for them, worried sick about the damage inflicted on the innocent creature he was now cradling in his arms.

"W-what are you doing?" She muttered out weakly. she shifted her head to meet with his eyes, awaiting for a response.

He turned his head away from her blushing before responding. "I was... Making sure you were safe." He said hesitantly. "She flung you pretty far from the battle Fennekin... I just wanted to make sure you were safe... T-that's all."

There was a pause.

"F-fennekin?" He looked down and saw that her eyes were shut and she was breathing softly. She fell asleep, curled up in his arms. He blushed harder than he already was.

"Good job Froakie." He stiffly muttered to himself. "you made her fall asleep."

He felt her paw stroke the side of his neck; underneath the amount of 'foam' that was around it. Making his blush go even darker than it was before. The way her small, soft, and dainty paw felt against his own skin felt...

Wonderful...

He saw that her mouth was curled up in a soft smile; a smile that was complemented with a soft blush that reached across her white-furred cheeks. He couldn't help but to lightly smile back.

Whatever fennekin was dreaming of, It sure made her happy.

It made him happy too.


	3. Drabble 3: Hands

_**Hands**_

She, for what ever reason, always wished for a pair of hands of her own.

She didn't know why, but she always envied the fact that most of her friends have hands, even the trainers that she traveled with! They all had hands! Well except for that Fetchling... but still, almost everyone she knew around her had hands.

Some of them didn't use them at times, and some of them used them at all times.

Either way she envied them.

She wished for hands, and it wasn't just for show, oh no.

She always wanted to hold someone's hand.

As she traveled from town, to city, she would always witness, from far away, up on her trainer's shoulder, a tourist couple, or a mother and a child, holding hands.

She imagined it as a form of reasurance, comfort, and protection, as well as a form of love, care, and affection.

And she always wanted a taste of it herself. But being a Fennekin... it's hard to have a taste of that wonderful sensation because... well... A pokemon of such

innocence... has no hands.

So it always remained as a simple cloud above her head, even when she traced her paw around her empty food bowl, waiting for the others to finish eating.

One pokemon seemed to notice her actions, but only stared with a look of concern in his eyes, muttering statements like, "I wonder if she's alright..." or questions like, "Is Fennekin okay? She seems to be out of it recently." silently to himself.

He watched at the Fox like pokemon stand up, and say, "I'm going to take a walk." and kept his gaze as she trotted away, towards the river that was near by.

_'Should I go and see if she's alright?'_ he thought to himself, looking down at his half-empty food bowl. He sat there for a moment before he stood up and began walking towards the stream as well.

"Where you going Froakie?" the yellow mouse pokemon that was next to him asked.

Froakie stopped for a moment, turning to his friend. "I'm... I'm going to talk to Fennekin." He said, sighing.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea buddy? The last time I tried talking to her she-"

"Almost burnt you to a crisp, I know, I know. You already told me about that Pikachu."

"But are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Haa... I'm sure of it buddy, you dont need to worry."

"If you say so Froakie."

* * *

Fennekin sighed as she stared at her reflection in the water.

The feeling of wanting to holding someones hand has washed over her completely once more. She closed her eyes, imagining a scene where she had hands. And her fingers were carefully intertwined with his. Where she softly whispers, "I love you." to him, and they would just stand there, watching the sunset over the horizon.

The thought of the scene made her smile and blush.

But her thoughts of the scene quickly vanish as soon as she heard a voice calling for her.

"Fennekin! You Okay?"

She turned to see him, running up to her, with a bright grin on his face.

Fennekin's blush darkened as she whipped her head back to where she was originally looking at; the rushing water of the river that she was sitting by.

"Uhm... hey Froakie!" She said, trying to hide her embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see if you were alright." Froakie rubbed the back of his head. "So... Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Really?"

"... No..."

"Oh. Well why?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I do want to know!"

Fennekin sighed as she turned to Froakie, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Well you see... I have a lack of hands... and I. Thought it would be nice if... Uhm..."

Froakie playfully rolled his eyes. _'So this is what she's all worried about?'_ He smiled, extending out his hand. "Would make you feel better, if I held your paw?"

Fennekin froze, her blush worsening. _'Is he seriously...?'_ She stared at his hand for a quick moment before she blinked and hesitantly raised her paw. "I guess... It'll make me feel better."

She carefully placed her paw, (which was smaller in comparison) on the palm of his hand, which suddenly began to quiver upon contact.

"Uhm Froakie?" She lightly huffed. "Are you alright?

She didn't know this, but Froakie was shocked by the way the skin on her paw felt against his skin. It felt soft, like a young child's own flesh, and smooth, like silk of a blanket. He has held hands with humans before, but he has never touched another pokemon in such a way, it seemed to send jolts of pleasure up his spine!

"Oh!" Froakie snapped out of his 'trance' and met Fennekin's eyes, which were radiating off the feeling of concern. "I'm Fine... Acutually better than fine..." he

carefully wrapped his fingers around her paw, securing his grip. "I feel fantastic."

Fennekin blushed as she felt his grip tighten around her paw. Sure. This wasn't the romantic scene she was hoping for, but his hand was firmly wrapped around her's. And even though the sun wasn't setting, she could picture the sunset within her own imagination, just as long as he was holding her "hand."

Although she couldn't say it, she thought of the three words in her head, hoping to use them another day.

**_'I love you.'_**


End file.
